star_wars_ultimate_fannon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
First Brother
Character name is... The First Brother, previously known as Kae'natan Dooku, was the Son of Ex-Jedi Master and Dark Lord of the Sith, Count Dooku. Trained by his Father prior to his Fall to the Dark Side, Kae'natan was taken on as an Apprentice to Jedi Master and Council Member Shaak Ti. When the Empire rose to Power, he was among the First to Swear Fealty to the Emperor, thus sparing him from execution. Biography Early Life and Childhood The Clone Wars Galactic Empire and an Inquisitor After surviving the Jedi Purge Due to his previous Actions, Kae'natan was amongst ths First to be recruited into the Inquisitorus. Selected by Darth Vader to be the First Brother due to his prior Training and Similar Might to the Grand Inquisitor, Kae'natan soon forsook his Birth Name, and Embraced his new identity. He fought with Tremendous Dedication to the Empire and the Emperor. He was easily the most Trusted Agent of the Emperor outside of Darth Vader. Vader himself took a Special Interest in Training the First Brother, passing on many of his own abilities and techniques to the new Inquisitor. Equipment Lightsabers First Lightsaber As a Jedi The First Brother constructed a Unique Lightsaber possessed of Phrik Alloy Casing covered with Aurodium. The Saber itself was a combination of Two Hilt Variations. It was A Curved Hilt Saber with A Cross-Guard Hilt. The Grip of the Hilt was Wrapped in High-Quality Rancor Hide. Aside from the Uniqueness of the Hilt and the Phrik Casing covered by Aurodium, the Saber had a Bronze Blade and was Powered by a Pontite Crystal that had been passed down through the Dooku Line for Twelve Generations. Second Lightsaber When he Was Exiled for Having a Romantic Relationship with Fellow Padawan Talisbeth, He was subsequently recruited by the Sith Cult, the Bladeborn. He Used them to Create a New Lightsaber. He created a Lightsaber Pike. Using A Modified version of Cortosis, one that incorporated Phrik, Neuranium, and Ultrachrome, he Made A Shaft that was Resist to another Lightsaber Blade, and At the Bottom was a Unique Vibroblade Head that Could double as an Electro Staff End. He then began a Path of Vengeance with his New blade before it was destroyed by his Former Master, Shaak Ti. Inquisitor Blade Recovered/Reforged Lightsabers Starships Under the Republic Under the Empire As an Inquisitor, The First Brother was known to Favor TIE Defenders and TIE Hunters, though both Crafts were Personally Customized a Great Deal by the First Brother before he Used them. Overall he Preferred to use the TIE Hunter when he was likely to Face Numerous Foes, and preffered to use his TIE Defender for Non-Combat Missions. Other Equipment Powers and Abilities Force Power The First Brother was a Powerful Force Prodigy even as a Jedi Youngling, being able to Lift all five Mundar Stones at age Six with a mere thought. He possessed an Incredibly Powerful Connection to the Unifying, Cosmic and Physical Force, being able to converse with the Spirits of Long Dead Force-Users and Learn from them. As the Son of Count Dooku and an Apprentice to Jedi Master and Council Member Shaak Ti, he was trained Considerably better than most Jedi Padawan's his age. Some of his best abilities were Battle Meditation, Art of Small, Telekinesis, Force Repulse, Emerald Lightning, Alter Environment, Plant Surge, Dopplegänger, and Combustion. Lightsaber Combat Shiì-Chõ/Form I Like Nearly all Jedi, He was Taught Shii-Cho by Yoda as a Jedi Youngling. Though having a Preference for Makishi, Soresu, Ataru, Djèm So, and Juyo, he possessed Considerable Skill in its Use and Application. Makishi/Form II Soresu/Form III Ataru/Form IV Djèm Sõ/Form V Shien/Form V Niman/Form VI Juyo/Form VII Trakata/Specialist Forms Sokan/Specialist Forms Jar'Kai/Niman Variant Vaapad/Form VII Variant Mounted Combat/Specialist Forms Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Sith Blademaster's Category:Sith Assassin's Category:Sith Inquisitors Category:Inquisitor's Category:Inquisitorus Category:Force-Sensitive Category:Force Prodigies Category:Force Master's Category:Dark Siders Category:Galactic Empire Category:Members of the Galactic Empire Category:Galactic Republic Category:Jedi Hunters Category:Jedi Killers Category:Jedi Knight's Category:Post Ruusan Jedi Knight's Category:Jedi Padawan's Category:Jedi Pilots Category:Jedi Weapons Specialists Category:Jedi Aces Category:Force Trackers Category:Force Acrobats Category:Makishi Users Category:Juyo Users Category:Soresu Users Category:Djem So Users Category:Shii-Cho Users Category:Ataru Users Category:Trakata Users Category:Infiltrators Category:Sokan Users Category:Niman Users Category:Sith Warriors Category:Sith Acolytes Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male's Category:Character Category:Character's Category:Humans